The Nightmare
by Epical1442
Summary: Finn didn't expect the world to end. But it did. But there was gonna be a bit more to it before that happens. LEMON ALERT IN CHAPTER 3, 4, 7, 8 AND 11. Story is finished, sequel details in chapter 12. Seen by people in 56 countries and growing!
1. Prelogue

I never thought the world would end. Again. But it had, and like before I'm helpless to stop. This time though, it was from something I didn't expect. All the bombs, bacon pancakes and Apple Pies couldn't protect me from _her. _She knew when to strike, and when she did, we weren't even able to stop. There was nothing to stop Marceline the Vampire Queen. But it hadn't always been this way. And I wish I could just go back and save myself from it all. It was fun at some points, I must admit (I did get laid, after all), but then again, I'd just fall back into the same trap. It's one of those moments where you think to yourself 'how could I fall for it?' and then you remember 'right, I'm stupid'. Being the last human and all, really I should be focused on learning about my former race and becoming smarter, but instead I'm falling in love with pieces of candy and a vampire. Ha, I can't believe I'm writing my story on an old napkin, huddled under the bed while the whole candy kingdom is trying to get inside my house, to kill me. All my friends, the people dearest to me, now against me. I probably only have days to live until they break in, and even If I last longer then that, I only have a few cans of food and a bit of candy. Even Jake is of no help, just a bloodied mess on the floor, his yellow skin stretched to it's limits, scars on his body. Beemo is right beside him, his circuits pulled out, screen cracked, both helpless. Just like I am. This is probably confusing to whoever is reading this, so I'll start from the beginning. The start of Nightmare.


	2. Spring Day Fun

It was a spring day, and I was out with Marcy in the wood playing hide and seek, though it wasn't that much of a task for her, being able to float and look everywhere, so she'd find me instantly. However, when I'd try and look for her, she'd turn into a bat and fly off onto a high branch into the trees, impossible to find, so she always had to give herself up. Jake tried to join in, but halfway into his first game he got too freaked out by Marcy and tried hiding in a tree and panickedwhe3n he couldn't get out. He was freaking out so badly that he didn't even remember that he could just change shape and get out of it, he just kept on squirming until I broke the tree in half with my sword. Typical Jake. After that, he ran back to the tree house to make bacon pancakes, or that's what he said. In reality, he just ran back to the house to hide under the bed and play games on Beemo.

Me and Marcy had a complicated relationship. And that's putting it in easy form. I liked Flame Princess and was in a relationship with her, but Princess Bubblegum and Marceline like me a lot too. I guess it was one of the reasons that argued so many times. But Marceline also kinda still liked Peebles, so in the Midst of it all, Flame Princess liked me, Marceline liked me and Peebles liked me, but Marceline also like Peebles a bit but Peebles didn't like her so Marceline would sometimes be pissed off when she came round to mine if she'd had an arguement with Peebles, and then that'd get me in a pissy mood and when I saw Flame Princess she'd get pissed off and destroy half of the tree house. Jake tried to give me advice once, but that led to me wetting myself and left Marceline with Piss in her face and all around her house. Don't ask me how. I'm only gonna say one piece of advice to myself; never drink pre-war alchohol. Simple As.

Most of the time me and Marcy would basically just play music and tell stories normally after a game in the forest when we went to her house, and very occassionally we went swimming. And luckily for me, we did it this time, and it was skinny dipping. Basically, being a 1000 years old, Marceline has no shame, but she still has a great bod. So when she dived into the pool head first, legs apart, I saw full glory of my gleaming wet pussy. And when she got out, I was 3 inches away from her beautiful, round ass. That left me a hard on and while trying to hide it, I basically jumped out of the lake, slipped, and fell straight first onto the rock hard floor. But when I woke up, I felt weird. I was still naked, on marcelines bed, and Marceline was in front of me. After a few seconds, my eyes focus and see what she's ding. She's giving me a blowjob. Holy Shit. She had planned for all of this. But this was only the beginning.


	3. Lemon

I was shocked, but I wasn't whining. I pretended to be asleep, trying to enjoy this for as long as possible, but I knew I couldn't last for long. This was my first blowjob, after all. I mean, Fire Princess can't give me one or else instead of swallowing cum she'd be swallowing fried penis, and I'd only ever watched a blowjob taking place on an old pre war computer, which was filled of old porn (coincidentally in the same chest as I found the pre war alcohol That person must of been having having a fun night in). So I was taken back by how nice marceline's tongue felt around my dick (I'm not a bad size you, I am 15, I'm about 6'' 2) tightening, then releasing it, while deep throating me at the same time. It felt so warm, so wet, so amazing that after a couple of minutes I couldn't hold it any more, and I cummed into her mouth. _Spurt, Spurt, Spurt_. She swallowed it all as I breathed heavily, savoring the flavour She looked up at me afterwards and smiled. 'Liked that, Hero?' She asked slyly, her tongue rolling out on the 'r', showing the white cum marks. I nodded my head gratefully, sweat trickling down my forehead. 'Good, then it's time for you to repay the favor And with that, she got up, walked over to my face, and squatted on it, her gleaming wet pussy pushed right on my mouth. As I knew vaguely what to do, I licked it vigorously, savouring the sweet scent of strawberry pussy juice as she moaned my name. Strangely, she was shaven completely, but I wasn't complaining. She rubbed her pussy against my face more and more with lust, her breathing getting heavier and more erratic Small trickles of pussy juice were dribbling down into my mouth, and I took it immediately. She started groping her breasts caressing her nipples as her pleasure went skyrocketing. She was lasting longer than I had, but that was because she had done this before. A lot, obviously. But she wasn't going to last much longer, and I knew that, so I picked up the pace, fingering her at the same time, whole gripping one of her nipples with the other. A few seconds later, and she flew off the edge. Her juices came running down her pussy, while I licked them up with vigor. It kept on coming, my mouth overflowed with her juice, and she loved it. She kept on moaning loudly, her hand pinching her clit while I relieved her. After a minute of releasing, she got up, her juice dripping on my nose while she did, and pulled me up by my arm. Once up, she then gave me a french kiss, and I happily gave in, her tongue mixing with mine. She then pulled out, and looked at me with love in her eyes. 'Hope you enjoyed that, Hero'. She then got dressed in a flash, and flew off into the darkness, the wind blowing her skirt up, letting me see that lovely, perfectly round ass. After a few minuted, I suddenly remembered that I was still naked, my dick still slowly dripping droplets of cum, and I got dressed and headed back to the house. When I arrived there, Jake made me some Bacon pancakes, and when he asked me what me and Marcy had been doing, I said we'd gone swimming. He took that answer, and then played on Beemo until it was time for bed. I just read a book on the Cold War that Jake had dug up from an old pre war dump. Then I got dressed for bed, and got int my sleeping bag. While going to sleep though, all I could think about Marceline and what had happened I couldn't stop thinking about it, how good it felt, and then I decided what I'd have to do. Tommorow, I'd go to Marceline's house, and sort it out. My feelings. And maybe she'd share the same feelings. I no longer saw her as a friend, but as a lover. A secret lover. And those were my last though as I fell to sleep peacefully.


	4. Second Helping

**Hi, this is a major lemon chapter, so just be warned. But that's probably why you're here in the first place! Hope you enjoy it, chapter 5 'cumming' (get it?) on the 25th February, and it'll move the story along and actually seem to have a plot-line. See Ya then.**

* * *

I woke the next morning determined to go to Marceline's and ask her about last night, but for some reason, I couldn't get the balls to do it. I did everything else first just to prolong it; cleaning, gaming, fighting, even singing (with an old karaoke machine). Eventually, at around about dusk, while watching some videos on a camcorder Jake had found, I finally found it in me to go to hers, and brought the camcorder with me just in case I chickened out at the last moment and just pretended to go round hers just to show her something. As I got to hers, my heart started beating faster and faster like a drum roll but suddenly I started to hear noises. To be more precise, moans. I was curious; I knew that she masturbated, but she wouldn't be that loud, it was someone different. Another _girl_. And I had a damn feeling of who it was. It was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Fuck This. Not only did I have to express my feelings to Marcy, but I had to do it in front of her. My plan was going from shit to shitter in seconds, and I knew it was going to get worse. So I went over to the back of the house and sneaked in using an open window. I didn't have a clue now what I was going to do. Since Marcy was 'busy' I didn't even know why I went in there. I just had a feeling. As I crept up the stairs, the moans got louder, and they were coming from Bubblegum. Damn Slut, I thought as I crept up to the slightly ajar doors, and I finally saw what they were up to. They were doing the 69. And it was damn well hot. Marceline's body was soaking from all of the sweat, so her perky tits shone from the light above, and her pussy was gleaming wet while Bonnibel was eating her out. But Princess Bubblegum's body was fit. This was the first time I had seen her nude, and I really didn't expect this was the way I was going to see it. She had round, firm boobs with a round ass just like Marceline's to go with it, and her pussy. Oh her Pussy. It was tight, with a tiny bit of pink hair, and was literally streaming Princess Cum everywhere. On the bed, all over Marceline and all down her tight She was horny, and she didn't care how she needed to satisfy it, she just needed to. Watching all of this got me a hard on, and before I knew it I'm wanking away, the cock dribbling pre cum all over my head, giving me as much pleasure as the girls were having. I knew that this situation was too good to just wank over once, so with some clever thinking, I got out my video camera in my pocket, started it up, and began filming the hottest lesbo sex I had ever seen. Even after I cummed (after 10 minutes or so) I kept on recording, knowing that this was going to go on for a while. After about an hour or so, though, the battery died, and it made a large beeping sound. Shit. I quickly muffled it with my hands, but it was too late. Marcy got up for a second to check out what sound that was, and I had no time to hide myself, or my dick, which I had forgotten to put back in my pants after I squirted my load onto the wall beside me (wasn't too clever, I was gonna regret that later on). Marceline opened the door, and screamed. Loudly. 'Finn, what the fuck are you doing here?' She angrily whispered, still naked, her pussy still dripping. 'Oh, you know, nothing much, uhh, just, you know, enjoying the 'show', hehe' I nervously whispered back, my face going redder by the second. Her face went right unto mine, our body close, my dick touching her pussy, and she whispered evilly into my ear; 'Well, I think you should apologize to Peebles for ruining our session' and with that, she dragged me into the the bedroom, dick still hanging out, into full view of Bonnibel, whose face had gone a dark shade of red, and her body had been immediately covered up by the duvet, hiding her sexy, slutty beauty.

'Finn, what the glob are you doing here and wh-' She was cut off by the appearance of my dick, which had gone from soft to immediately hard, dripping with cum from my previous wank. Marceline saw what Bonnibel what staring at, and laughed. 'Like what you see, Peebles?' Princess Bubblegum had dropped the duvet surrounding her, showing her fantastic body. 'Well, you can have him. I'll leave you two alone while I finish off downstairs with one of my toys.' Marceline then let go of me, but instantly did a spell that attached me to the bed. Bubblegum was smiling by now, and went over to the bed that she had left moments before. As Marceline closed and locked the door, Bubblegum tied my dick with a nearby rubber band, saying that 'she didn't want cum in her royal pussy', and then slid her tight little pussy into me. Let's just say, royal sex is better than normal sex. But a long shot. Her ass was wet and tight, and her moans was so angelic, it was heaven for me. I let out a rare moan, and she smiled as she knew I was succumbing to her. She kept on going in, faster and faster, my dick sliding all the way in, all of the way out, my breath getting shorter and shorter. I really wanted to cum, but I couldn't the rubber band was holding it all back, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. She kept on pinching and twisting her nipples, licking each one, causing her more pleasure, and giving me more insight into what Miss Princess Bubblegum is really like. The rubber band couldn't hold it any longer, and it snapped, and all of the cum held in came flowing out of my dick and into the royals sweet pussy. We both moaned loudly, and she collapsed on top of me. I suddenly realized that my camera was still rolling right towards me in my hand, and it had captured it all. _At least I have some good wanking material_, I thought as Bonnibel got off of me and started to get clothed, not bothering to put on her panties, which were soaked with juice. 'See ya Finn, I have some royal business to attend to, but if you ever want to 'play', then just say to the guards that you have a 'package' for me. Also, don't worry about cumming in me, I had taken the pill before hand. ' She said drowsily, and she went to the window and called for her morrow, which whisked her away into the moonlight. I just layed on the bed after she left for about 20 minutes until Marceline came in, a vibrator still stuck up her pussy, looking fresh and content. 'So, how did you find that, Finn?' She asked, sliding out the vibrator, licking it with her abnormally long tongue. 'Good' I said sleepily. 'I didn't know Bonni was so wild' 'Well that's because she isn't Marceline explained. ' She only came over for some lunch and a sandwich, but I sneaked some Viagra into her lunch and before I knew it she was pouncing all over me, just wanting to relieve herself' 'Makes sense' I said, only wanting to go to sleep. 'Look, I'll take you home, It's 1:30AM and Jake is probably worried' and with that, she turned into a bat- like thing, and took me home, only to find out that Jake was fast asleep after playing Beemo for 7 hours in a row just to beat my high score. Good old Jake. Once in my sleeping bag, for the second night in a row, I only thought of dirty thoughts. _Maybe I could get Flame Princess and Lady Ranicorn to bang me as well,_ I thought, as I once again drifted off peacefully to sleep. But Tommorow was going to be even more fucked up. in more ways than one.


	5. The Rainbow of Death Part 1

**Sorry for this being a bit shorter than the last one, Ch.6 should be coming out February 27th! **

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pain in my balls. _Hardcore sex hurts_, I thought to myself as I looked around groggily. I glanced at my clock. It was 4:30AM. Why was I up so early? My question was answered when a hissing noise became apparent behind me. It was Marceline. She poked me, and I turned around, and as I did, she gave me a kiss on the lips as a morning wake up. 'So, how do you feel?' She asked perkily, pointing at my crotch, which was still sore. 'Like shit. You should really tell me it would hurt before hand' I wearily replied, getting up and starting to stretch 'Well I couldn't really, you did act like a pervert and spied on us after all while me and Bonnie were 'preoccupied' She giggled, and she flicked her hair back. God she looked sexy when she did that, and it hurt as my member started to show interest. 'Anyway, it doesn't matter, as I have something important to tell you' Stopped floating sat down on the bed. 'Look, I know you have a crush on me, and I don't mind, I really like you too, but the thing is, if you want me, you can't do it with any other woman, you got it?' I nodded, engrossed in her words. 'I want to settle down; playing the field for a thousand years does have its advantages, but I get lonely from time to time, so at least for about an average lifetime or so I want someone who I can depend on, and you're just the guy. All I want you to be is loyal, and I can give you sex like you've never even dreamed of, and everyday you'll wake up with the feeling of bliss'.

Inside my mind I digested what she had said, and for most of it, I liked what she saying. But for a lifetime? I'm only 15, so If I did settle down with her that would be for at least another 60 years or so, and there wouldn't be much I could do if I got cold feet. But I loved Marceline. She's made me feel what Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess or any other women have never made me feel, and she did have a great personality; she was funny, smart, kind, and loved to goof off. My type. And the sex was a great boost as well. It was now or never, and I'd made my decision. 'So, what will it be?' She asked, looking at me intensely. 'This' And with that, I gave her a french kiss, and even though I took her by surprise she wasn't complaining. She let me take control in the battle of the tongues, and I loved it. I loved _her_. She was the person to break the kiss, and she smiled at me while we embraced. 'OK, do you want to move your stuff into mine then?' After we let go of our hug. 'Yeah, sure.'

That morning after Jake had woken up I told him the good news, and he took it rather well. He was a bit sad of course, but me moving out meant Lady could move in with him, so all in all it was a win-win situation. So on my way I was, hauling my stuff in a cart over to Marceline's. Marcy would've offered to help, but she was summoned to the Nightosphere by her father about the throne. Luckily me and Abadeer are on were on good terms, soIt really didn't bother me that he might pop in from time to time. As long as he didn't steal my soul, he's cool. While thinking about this and many other things a slight rainbow appeared on the horizon. As it got closer, I could make out it was Lady Ranicorn, and she looked really flustered. She rushed up to me, panting, and started to speak quickly in Korean. 'Lady, calm down, I can't understand you!' I exclaimed, wondering what was so important for her to tell me. Lady then went hurrying into the bag that she had brought with her, and got out a universal translator Not Jake's old one, but a new one, better, and was a lot shinier. She strapped it on, and started speaking in normal English 'Quickly, we need to hurry, something terrible has happening!' She said in a frantic tone, and grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up onto her, as she flew me away to where the problem was, leaving my stuff in the grassy plains. While flying there, I was taken back by how Lady's voice sounded like normal, but in English It sounded way better than a grumpy old man. It only took a few minutes to get there, and it was a slight bit of forest right next to Marceline's. _Cool, _I thought. _Maybe once this is sorted Jake can bring my bags over to Marcy's for me and I 'll just stay at the house till' she gets back. _As I got off her back, she rushed me to inside the forest. Then as we entered a clearing, she stopped at looked at me with a funny expression 'So what did you want to show me?' I said, slightly losing my patience, after all of this rushing and not being told anything. 'This' And with that, she kissed me. Shit. I am in deep shit. Marceline was due back any minute, and I'm In a clearing being kissed by Lady Ranicorn when Marceline said not to do anything with anybody else. At least she's not half bad, I though to myself as I tried to get out of the kiss, but her body coiled around me, squeezing me, grinding especially around my dick, which was getting me hard.

SEPARATE STORY:

Marceline was walking through the forest, after having yet another exhausting argument with her dad. Thank god that was over' she thought as she neared the clearing, her favourite part of the forest to 'relieve' herself. She just wanted to take a bit of pressure off herself, and she wasn't going to wait for Finn. As she entered the clearing, she saw two firgures at the end of the clearing. _Who are they?,_ She thought as she turned into a bat to creep up silently to see who they were. As she closer, she noticed it was Lady Ranicorn (anybody could see that epilepsy of colours from a mile off) but she couldn't make out who she was kissing. _Maybe Jake_?, she thought. But her train of thought was stopped in its tracks once she realized who it was. It was Finn_. That Fucking Bastard_, she thought. _He's going to pay_. _ Big Time_.


	6. The Rainbow of Death Part 2

**Yeah, I know it isn't that long, the next chapter will definitely be longer. Hopefully. I'm just having a mental mind block at the moment, but having 3000 views, 13 reviews, 5 favourites and 8 followers isn't bad (the info's correct as of March 2013). Thank you for reading my story up until now, and see you next time on the 14th March!**

* * *

Marceline ran up to me and shouted; 'WHAT THE FUCK FINN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!' Just as I got free from Lady's grip, and when I looked at Marceline after that she looked livid, her eyes wide, tongue out, hissing. I was speechless It didn't look good, I must admit; in Marceline's eyes, it looked like I had just been making out with Lady Ranicorn just after I agreed to only be with her. I knew what what was coming; one bad ass ass kicking. So I did what any person would do. Run. I ran all the way through the forest, through to Marceline's cave, and got onto the boat she kept there just in case she had to carry a lot of things to her house. She'd catch up in an instant of course, but at least for a few minutes I had a slim lead which would delay me getting screwed. I started up the motor, and off I went over the lake, full speed, pissing myself, while Marceline came angrily flying after me while turning into a really freaky bat like thing that made me shit myself even more. By the time I was half way across the lake, Marceline was right behind me, and any second I knew she was going to catch me, so I did the only thing I could. If I couldn't go further across the lake or up into the sky, then I'd go down. Down into the depths of the lake, the only place where Marceline feels uncomfortable. But then I felt a cold hand across my shoulder, and before I had any time to react, a hard fist bonked me around the head, and I was out cold.

I woke several hours later chained to Marceline's bed, my head feeling like shit, and my body feeling like it had just got knocked out by a thousand year old vampire. As my vision started to focus better, I saw whips, collars, and an 8 inch dildo on the bedside table. _This can't be good_, I thought to myself as I tried to get out of the chains, but to no avail, they were just too damn tight. I then heard footsteps coming up the hallway. Too heavy to be just Marceline. She was carrying something. Big. And my heart dropped when I saw Marceline smiling outside the door, looking right at me, with lady Ranicorn slung across her back, knocked out cold. She went up to me and hit me again. I groaned in pain. I was tired, I was in pain, and I was pissed. But she was in a good mood. Too good. 'So my little bitch, how are we this fine day' She asked me, floating upwards, then hitting me in the dick. 'Like shit' I replied, my pissy mood greatening. 'Just like your face then I guess' She replied, then giving me an Indian burn on my arm, leaving it red and sore. 'Why the fuck are you doing this Marceline?' I shouted at her, her smile still not faltering at my obvious discomfort. 'Because you had the audacity to believe Lady Ranicorn actually was telling the truth, and wasn't trying to get you alone so she could bang you so she could get revenge for Jake not spending time for her.' She lazily said, floating in the air, staring at the ceiling. 'Lady Ranicorn told you?!' I said puzzled, not knowing the motive behind Lady's sudden actions. 'Yep, after beating her of course, she was really willing to start talking. So I forgive you. Partially. But before we can put this behind us, I have to get pay back.' She then guestered to the table of kinky items, and I let out a sigh. 'Ok, let's get this over and done with then' I said in defeat'. 'I hope you're ready, because this will be one loooooonnnngggg night'. I hate Marceline when she has the upper hand.


	7. The Night of Pain

**So how are we all? This was quite a fun chapter to write, and story is gonna get a lot dirtier and a lot more action-y in the next few chapters. So enjoy, and I will see you all next time!**

* * *

She started her night of pain by slapping Finn on the cheek, making it go bright red and getting a groan by me. She's pissed with Finn, and so she's gonna get her revenge. She took off the 6 inch vibrator from the table, and started seductively licking it, coiling her mouth around it, sucking it, making popping noises. Finn's dick started to grow in lust, but he knew he wouldn't be able to satisfy his needs. Never the less, it continued to grow, the space in his pants getting tighter and tighter. Once Marceline had sufficiently lubed up the vibrator, she noticed Finn's now fully erect member, pushing against the tight shorts of Finn. She took pity on him, and she ripped his pants off in half, letting his cock spring out of his pants, his 7 inches in full glory of Marceline, who was getting wetter by the second. She went over to Finn, and flipped him over, his rear now exposed, getting ready for what was coming. Marceline then took a firm hold on the vibrator and Finn rear, and quickly pushed the vibrator in, 4 inches of the way. Finn yelped in pain, but that only fired up Marceline's lust. She then started to quickly pull the vibrator in and out of Finn getting harder and harder, Finn;s pleasure growing greater and greater, a drop of pre cum lathering his throbbing cock, which was now even larger than normal, now at an impressive 8 inches. As Finn's breath became more erratic Marceline wanted to join in on the fun. So as Finn had started to come towards his climax, she stopped and pulled out her even wetter vibrator. Finn groaned, wanting to reach his peak, but it was Marceline's night. Now for her turn. She licked up the pre-cum dabbing Finn's hungry dick, savoring the smell of Finn and salty taste of his pre cum. With one hand she fingered herself lightly, occasionally pinching her engorged clit, moaning slightly underneath her breath. Finn was in ecstasy He was enjoying this night as much as Marceline was. Then suddenly Finn exploded into her mouth, 5 loads of think streams of cum coating her tongue. Marceline took her mouth of Finn's dribbling member, making a loud sucking sound as as a bit of the cum went on her cheek. Then she positioned herself above Finn, and then eased herself on, riding Finn like a horse, repeatedly hitting her G spot. She dug her nails into Finn, causing him much pain, by he couldn't complain, he _was _tied up and all. Marceline rode him more and more, now caressing her breasts, rubbing her nipples, her mouth open, dribbling in pleasure. She hadn't felt this good for years. Finn cock was getting closer and closer to cumming, he couldn't hold on too much longer. And then she came. She wasn't expecting it, and it hit her like an Orgasm never had. Her dripping Pussy squirted out load after load of Pussy juice sending her into shock, her warm body falling onto Finn, who then came also, load after load of his cum shooting into her slippery pussy, sending shock waves of pleasure into her. Finn finally passed out with Marceline, who was soundly sleeping after her massive orgasm, her body spent.

Jake the Dog then opened the door, and gasped when he saw the two of on top of each other, softly moaning in their sleep. He then thought to himself '_This must be a dream, yeah, a dream. Just pass out now, and you'll wake up on the sofa in real life_' He thought to himself and he knocked himself out with a local umbrella, crashing to the floor, dreaming about bacon pancakes.

As the morning came, Marceline woke up groggy. She smiled as she remembered last night. Her pussy was sore and her breasts bright red from over stimulation. She was already horny, even though it was 6am in the morning, and still dark, so she decided to jack Finn off for fun, and licked up the jizz that spurted out from his cock, pulsing, also sore like Marceline due to last night. She then cleaned herself off, and saw a letter from her father on the side. It was shaped like a demon, so she instantly knew it was from the Nightosphere. A minion must of put it there during the night. I wonder what that could be, she thought to herself as she took the letter off of the drawer, opening it with one hand, flicking it out open with the other. It read:

_Dear Marceline_

_I see you've been having some fun with Finn recently, and I respect that, a forever 18 year old girl will always have those urges. The problem is, your mother has returned. I know, she isn't supposed to be even alive, but here she is. She must of made a deal with death, because she has new magical powers and is making life difficult for me. I need your help. Finn can come if he wishes, he just needs to be careful and not fuck anything up. This is serious. I know, it's not in my character to be serious, but hay, there's always a first time for everything. Please come as soon as possible,_

_Daddy (Also known as Hunson Abadeer, the devil, King of the Demons, you get the jists of it, I'm an evil mother fucker)_

She sighed. This was going to be an interesting week on top of everything else that's been going on.


	8. Fuck Up in the Nightosphere

**Here it is. After a lot of ****procrastination, I've finally finished it, and I think it's quite quite funny and witty. I've gotten over my writers block (for now) and hopefully chapter 9 will come like a breeze to me. Anyway, thank you for waiting and keep on enjoying!**

* * *

She woke up Finn. He looked up and saw Marcy. 'What's up Marcy? Haven't you shoved enough up me?' She asked her, as he covered his ass, which was red sore from the night before. 'No, it's my mum.' 'Your mums's alive?' He replied, raising one eyebrow, his face in a curious mood. 'Yeah, don't ask me how, but she is. I would be excited, but it seems that she's pissed off with my dad for not saving her and all.' 'I guess that makes sense' Finn replied, and he started to get on fresh clothes. His obvious tent in his tents when he was getting dressed was seen instantly by Marceline, and she prodded it with her index, making Finn give out a small yelp. 'Ha, like that?' She asked him curiously with a small smile, making Finn go a bright red. 'What about this?' She asked as she grabbed his member, getting it out from his tight pants, rolling the foreskin back, rubbing the pre cum on the head, making Finn shiver with pleasure. She pumped his Dick back and forth, making it harden to its 7 inch length, then engulfing it with her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, putting suction around to it as Finn moaned. His dick was still sore from the night before, but this much pleasure made it worth the slight pain that came with it. Marceline started fingering herself while doing this, her Pussy gleaming as she moaned while mouth was full of Finn, increasing Finns and Marcelines pleasure as they continued their morning session. Suddenly, Finn peak came and it ended on Marcelines tongue coating it with 4 thick streams of cum, while Marceline also reached her limit, squirting all over the floor making small puddles on the carpet. Finn pulls out of Marcelines mouth, cum dripping onto Marcelines nose while he relaxes on the bed, his heavy breathing mixing with Marcelines pants for air. They look at each other and smile, both satisfied, book focused on what was to come at the Nightosphere.

After getting dressed (finally) Marceline cast a charm to get Finn and herself to the Nightosphere. There they went straight to Hunsons office, knocking out any goblins that stood in their way, which weren't many, as most of them had seen Marceline before and knew not to fuck with her. Once at the office, Marceline stopped Fin from going in first, telling him to stay out of the way, and to only come in if she said or if she was in trouble. Then she made her way into her Dad's office, where she saw him non-nonchalantly tossing a goblins head in the air, occasionally twirling it like a basketball. 'So Marceline, I've been waiting for you' Hunson said, throwing the goblin head backwards into the bin, the head murmuring to itself in pain. 'Yeah, so where's mum?' Marceline asked, seeing that her mother was nowhere to be seen. 'Well she's locked for now, so we, er, have a little father-daughter time' He replied, rising his eyebrows to make it seem like he meant something dirtier. 'Ughh!. What the Fuck dad, family aren't meant to do that stuff!' She shouted, disgusted by her father words. Hunson sighed and got up from his chair, kicking a bin next to his desk out the window, flying into the lava stream that was beside his office. 'Sigh, Marceline, it isn't wrong because technically I'n not your father. You know that. I'm horny, you're horny and I haven't fucked someone in 2 weeks. Two weeks! That's a long time for me Marceline. I just need this little favour from you Marcy, and I'll make it worth your while.' 'I'm listening' Marceline said, crossing her arms as she lent against her wall, interested to see what her horny father had to see. 'I'm saying that if you let me violate you hardcore, I'll let you go your own way and you have total control over whether you want to be my successor or not. I won't mind.' He replied, walking around the office, looking at Marceline's ass constantly. Marceline thought to herself. Her mum wasn't really here, that was just a ploy. A ploy she wasn't going to get trapped with. 'No dad, It's wrong and degrading. Go find a slut to fuck instead of your daughter. ' She finally said as she started to walk to the door. At the click of his fingers and some demon magic, Hunson rapidly closed the doors. At another click, chains flew from the ground and locked around Marceline's wrists, making her paralyzed to the ground. Marceline tried to struggle, but to no avail. 'You see Marceline- 'You perverted bastard! What are you going to do, just rape me while I'm helpless? Your own DAUGHTER?' She spat at him, trying to kick him in his demonic balls through the iron chains, but the chains just tightened, growing to span across her whole body to stop her. 'Now now Marceline, remember what I said, I'm not actually your father. And tut tut, trying to kick me in the balls, you should know by now that I have more tricks up my sleeve than you've had dicks up your pussy' He casually replied to Marcelines rant, lightly bonking her on the forehead with his index finger. This made her even angrier, and when she tried to scream to get Finn's attention, which had been distracted by a dancing beetle, the chains went across her mouth, then turning into rope so she couldn't speak. 'hmm fung fkdjsidpfol' Marceline tried to speak through the rope, but it muffled her to garble. 'Hmm?' Hunson asked, clicking his fingers so the rope would momentarily vanish from Marceline's mouth. ' You'll never get away with this, Finn'll come in here, kick your ass, then I'll kick your ass and send you into the eternal dungeons where evil pedophile bitches like you belong!'She ranted, spitting in her fathers face. He wiped his face, smiled, then slapped Marceline's cheek hard, making it go a bright red. 'My my, that's quite a big hypothesis there, young lady. Let's find out whether that can happen once I hypnotize you and whole candy kingdom, make you personally kill Finn, then get brutally raped by me and have your soul sucked out of you.' He exclaimed, then taking out his middle finger and made it turn green with some murmuring chants. He touched Marceline's chest, and her conscience went black. Then she came back, but not as herself. She was a zombie, a slave for Abadeer; he was going to use her to destroy the whole world. _This is going to be fun_, he thought.


	9. Penultimate

**God this chapter was hard to write. At the start of a story you always have the urge to write more, but now it's more of a chore. But I can pop one more chapter out. I have good ideas and I promise the next one will be long, amazing and have an interesting ending. This story has had over 8000 views from more than 30 countries with 20 followers, 11 favourites and 19 reviews. It means so much for me as a budding film writer. So please, keep on reading, reviewing and following. **

* * *

While all of this was going on Finn was having the time of his life dancing with a dancing beetle. For some reason Finn was normally focused, but being in the Nightosphere wasn't the most interesting or nice place to be in, with lava burning people alive all around him and the smell of sulfur pungent in the air and all. But inside Finn was worried for Marceline. She hadn't been out the Hunsons office for 2 hours now, and strange lights were coming off of it. _Maybe I should check_, he thought but he realised if it was something up she would've called for help, and if he interrupted her during her talk for no reason, there'd be some serious ass kicking to be had, and he was still sore from his Night of Pain. So he stayed put. The hours went by, and Finns worried-ness grew, but he stayed firm by his promise. That is, until there was an explosion inside the office. Multicoloured flames came off it, and demonic laughter came off of its vibrating walls. I knew that fucking bastard was up to something, Finn thought, and he fist bumped the beetle goodbye before rushing up to where Hunsons door used to be, getting ready to kick that demons ass. But he regretted that as soon as he saw what had happened. Lava was everywhere, demons flying about and screeching, the smell of rotting flesh choking his nose. All around him were pimple like holes on the floor, oozing a red bloody liquid. And in the middle of the room was Abadeer in his demon form, his mouth opened up wide, sucking out energy from all around him, constantly getting bigger.

And then Finn noticed something from all of the rest of the Chaos. A small lump of body on the ground, lifeless and pale, with glowing green eyes. Finn instantly knew it was Marceline, and he wanted to help her. Hunson had done something to her, and he was going to pay. 'You bastard!' Finn screamed, getting the attention of Hunson. Silence fell, and all demonic eyes fell on Finn, who was nervous as Fuck, but holding his ground, his heart pumping adrenaline, defiant to kill Hunson. Abadeer looked down at the child, smirking and changed into human form, going to Finn's size. 'Well, well, look what the hoe brought with her, her little boyfriend.' Hunson sneered, walking up to Finn's face. 'I guess you heard the little racket I just made. What, did I disturb you from your nap or something?' He asked, his head cocked to the side, a sarcastic look on his smug face. The demon laughed around him, puncturing the silence, Finns face trying hard not to go red. 'Shut the fuck up, what did you do to Marceline?' Finn retorted, trying to get into Hunsons face, the creatures face not even flinching, a bored look now on his face. He picked up Finn effortlessly with one of his tentacles protruding from his back and sighed. He hung Finn up on a coat hanger high up, Finn squirming, trying to get off, but the more he tried the more the coat hanger grew gripping Finn more. Hunson walked around, picking things up and throwing him to the side. 'You really are the stupidest boy I have ever met. While you were dancing with a bug, I have took control of your girlfriend, gained power from the central core of the Nightosphere and set the stones for raising an army of the dead. And look, here they are now' He finished, turning his attention to the pimple like holes on the floor, which were now squirting more of the red fluid and strange lumps of squishy goo which were contorting. 'What the fuck are they?' Finn asked, his face half disgusted, half curious. 'Those are my minions. They are made from pure evil, and they are going to help me take over the candy kingdom' Hunson said. 'But the Cherry on top is Marceline. Marceline, come for me will you? Hunson asked, snapping his fingers casually at Marceline. Immediately she rose, her eyes directly at Hunson, emotionless, at his bidding. 'What did you do to her?' Finn said, disgusted and scared by what Hunson had done to her. A thousand thought were running through his mind. What did he do to her? Was she alright? What was going to happen to _him_? 'I simply put her on a spell to do my control. Whatever I say, she will do, regardless of the consequences. Which is why she will be the one to kill you' He said, a sly smile coming onto him as he said the last few words. Finns heart sank as he heard the last few words. He knew this was the beginning of the end. He didn't want to face it, but he knew he had to. But what he heard next surprised him. 'Of course, I won't just let her kill you now. You're all helpless. That's a boring and weak way to kill someone. I'm going to make it interesting. Let your hopes grow, think you might be able to make it, then snap them apart when Marceline snaps your neck. I'm going to let you go. Let you prepare your retarded dog and your pitiful kingdom for your impending doom. It'll feel all the better for me.' He finished off by spitting on Finns face, and then clicked his fingers, releasing Finn from the peg, making him slam to the floor. Finn looked at Hunson, his face not knowing how to take the information. Should he believe Hunson? It was his best bet. 'You better start running Finn, you have 48 hours. See you soon.' Finn ran. As far as he could from the Nightosphere, he had to prepare. He had to prepare for the end. And his fist stop was Princess Bubblegum's lab.


	10. Ooo's descent into darkness

**The beginning of the end. The final chapter in this story. What will happen may shock you, and you will not think of Finn the same again. Thank you for all of the support, this as been Fun and I will promise I will make new stories on new cartoons. Like Pokemon? Phineas and Ferb? Regular Show? Gravity Falls? All of those I will make stories of. Just follow me and lets go on this adventure together! Just wait for part 2 of this final chapter, and other than that, see you next time. **

* * *

In a flash Finn was at Bubblegum's lab. He panted as he smashed on the door, waiting impatiently for someone to open it. As the door opened, he rushed in, running past Bubblegum as she stared at him in a curious manner. Finn started to look through the doors frantically, trying to find the one thing that could stop Abadeer; a green diamond. The princes had hundreds of them, but only one of them mattered to Finn. A one that was handed down from Billy himself, a gift to the Princess just in case she was in grave danger. 'You know Finn, I love you coming round here, but you can't just start going through my draws and not say a word. I have _special items_ that you know of that I like to keep_ secret'_ She added this comment with a wink, implying she was slightly horny and bored, not knowing the severity of the situation yet. 'Sorry Princess, but I'm not in the mood right now, as we will all be killed in 48 hours if I don't find the Diamond that Billy gave you' Finn replied, still shaking out the draws, his calm now ebbing away, being replaced by panic. 'Why do you need the Diamond? I don't see how we will all be killed. Tell me the whole story, Finn, I'm not a mind reader' She replied non-nonchalantly, her calmness still taking control. So Finn told her the whole story. Everything. How Marceline and him went to the Nightosphere, how her father had lied, how Marceline had been tricked and kidnapped, and Finally the 48 hour situation. She listened closely, her face turning darker and darker as the story progressed, her mind working at full capacity, thoughts coming in at a million miles an hour. As Finn finished, she sighed. She looked at the floor for several minuted, her mind thinking of the current situation, now knowing the full severity of it all. After a while, she finally looked at Finn and spoke. 'So, I see we have two options at the moment; either one, destroy Hunson with the Diamond or two, do nothing and let everyone die. We both know which one to choose.' She finished by fishing out of her pocket a silver key, not like an ordinary one. Instead of notches, it had small bumps and numbers, like a QR code. 'This is the key to the chamber underground this castle that houses the key to the Diamond of Billy. Once we get it, the Diamond will slot in place to the gauntlet of Billy, and will allow you and Jake to defeat Abadeer. Not just send him somewhere for a while, but disintegrate him. For good. I shall get the Gauntlet ready, you go to the tree house and inform Jake of the situation. We must be at our peak preparation to get rid of Hunson. Go.' She ends the conversation with a whisper, and Finn knows he must hurry to Jake to make the most of the time they had left to prepare. He borrowed the Morrow from Bubblegum to get to the tree house as soon as possible. From there he rushed to the kitchen, where, like usual, Jake was preparing his afternoon Bacon pancake. 'Hey Finn, want a Bacon pancake?' Jake asked, his Cheery attitude brightening up the seriousness of Finn. 'Jake, this isn't the time for Bacon Pancakes. You gotta know what just happened' Finn replied, then quickly filling in Jake on the whole story, with the same effect on Jake as it did with Bubblegum, expect with a bit more humor. 'Can't we just fart on him? I mean it works on you all the time when I want something off of you!' He asked with a slight smile, not lighting up Finn's mood. 'I wish' Finn mumbled, then looked at Jake with a slight smile. 'You ready?' 'Yeah' 'What time is it?' 'Adventure Time!' With that they did their trademark Fistbump, and the final chapter of Ooo began...


	11. Death can mean Life

**Hey guys. So this is it. Sorry for keeping you waiting, but writing a story is hard if you can't get ideas together. If I rushed, it wouldn't be good! I hope you enjoy, rate and review this, and hopefully our paths shall cross again. Fate is funny like that.**

* * *

For the next few hours Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum prepared for what was to come, making sure only they would be hurt in the event of the worst. They started by evacuating Ooo. If they were to battle Hunson Abadeer, they needed to make sure nobody was around just in case the Kingdom would go under fire. Then they got their weapons ready. Princess Bubblegum brought in the Royal Guards as many Candy warriors she could make. Jake brought a small regiment from the Ranicorn Army (Lady had good contacts) and practiced contorting into different objects. However, Finn just sat on the floor in his tree house and meditated. His backpack was packed, he had made Beemo the central component in the new security system in the tree house and the Gauntlet was laying next to him, tested and ready for battle. Finn was trying to clear his head for lay ahead. But of course, that was easier said than done. Once in a while, Finns mind would wander back to what had happened in the last couple of weeks. _I can't believe that a couple of weeks ago I was just laying back, no care in the world_, Finn thought. _Now I've lost my virginity, fucked the girls of my dreams and now about to go into the ultimate battle between good and evil. Only I could do that in 2 weeks. But what if I don't save Ooo? I would let everyone down, all would die, and the guilt of it all would be worse than the death itself. But that won't happen. I can do this. I am going to kill Hunson Abadeer. I am Finn the human, perhaps the last human on earth. I have slayed dragons, monsters, villains Kings, I have saved more princesses than I can count and now I have the opportunity to go into history as the saving of Humanity. Being the Saver of Humanity seems like a good Title._ Finn was interrupted in his train of thought by a knock on his door. It was Jake.

'Hey dude' He said nonchalantly, like nothing wasn't happening.

'Hey Jake. Everything ready? Finn replied, putting his pack onto his back and positioning his trusty sword in his hands, the metal glistening in the light from the door.

'Yeah. So, you ready to do this?'

'I guess so'

'But what about if you have to kill Marcy?'

'I'll deal with that when it arises' Finn replied, looking down at the floor.

'I know what's about to happen is going to be big and may change things forever. But if I get to take the smug little smile off of Abadeer's face, then let it be. This is my fault. And I'm going to right it'.

Jake looked at his friend, a tear rolling down silently on his cheek. He knew his friend was going through a lot, but how he was handling it was amazing to Jake. He was glad to be Finn's both stared at each other for a moment more, then both marched out of the house, each knowing that may be the last time they see it. Just as Finn was going to shut the door, Beemo ran down the stairs, his tiny legs at full speed.

'Master Finn, Master Jake, wait for me! My stubby legs cannot go very fast! Beemo squeaked, hurrying over to Finn and Jake.

'What's the matter Beemo?' Finn asked, the little robot lightening the mood slightly.

'Master Finn, Master Jake, I must come with you, to help you destroy the mother fucker Abadeer' Beemo replied, putting emphasis on the 'mother fucker' part.

Finn and Jake giggled a bit. Beemo hardly swore, and when he did, it was always funny. They both already knew the answer.

'Beemo' Finn addressed him, sitting down on a nearby chair and putting Beemo on his lap.

'I have a very special mission for you. You have to build an electric defense around the tree house just in case we have to retreat here. It is very important you do this. Ok? Also, make sure the ranicorn regiment are ready'

'Yes master Finn, this is very exciting!' Beemo squeaked, becoming very happy he was part of the effort.

'See you later, Beemo' Finn said, him and Jake rushing out of the door, their attitude changed, their hearts lighter, their normal mood returning.

As Jake turned into a giant and carried Finn while they rushed to the portal, Princess Bubblegum was already. She was all ready, waiting inside her bedroom, but she was tense. She needed to relax. So she got up and went over to her 'special' draw. From there she took out a bright pink dildo and smiled. If she was going to die, she might as well of had little fun beforehand. She lay on her bed and took off her mini skirt and white laced panties, then threw them to the side and she impaled herself with her dildo, her wet pussy easily allowing the dildo to pass through, and squelch as she moaned in pleasure. She slid it in and out as a rapid pace, wanting to get as much out of it as possible. While she doing this, about 3 minutes in, she took one hand off the dildo as she then wet three of her fingers, then shoved them up her ass. She writhed in pleasure as she continued, picking up the pace, making sure every hit with the dildo hit as far down as possible while massaging her clit as it passed. After about 10 minutes of this continued effort, she finally reached her peak and she spilled her juices, letting them run down her thigh as she slowed the pace, her Orgasm, though not the biggest she had had before, was still tiring. She took out her dildo and licked it, the toy now with a sheen of juices on it. She pulled her fingers out of her ass, and she then started to pinch her hard erect nipples, after being neglected for the whole of the session. They responded with great pleasure, and after 5 minutes of using both her hands to caress her nipples, she then came for second time. She let go of her nipples and sighed. After she cleaned up, she got ready again, now feeling refreshed and truly ready. About 3 minutes later, Finn and Jake knock, and the Princess answers it. 'Hay' Bubblegum started the conversation off, not letting her growing nervousness alter her voice. 'Hay PB. Got the Gauntlet ready?' Finn asked, smelling the juices that PB was giving off. He knew that she had had some 'private' time. 'Yeah. It's just here.' PB replied, picking up then placing back down the ready gauntlet from it place beside the door. 'You ready?' Finn asked. 'Ready as I can be' PB replied, giving a serious look to Finn. 'Look, PB, could I have a private conversation with you?' Finn asked, taking PB off guard. 'Uhh.. Sure' She let Finn come in, and closed the door as Jake hummed to himself happily as he waited outside. Finn put both his hands on her shoulders, their eyes meeting. 'Look PB, you don't have to go through with this' He told PB, her eyes now confused. 'Of course I have to Finn. If you die, I want to be by your side. I, I love you Finn. You love me too. It never worked because I was afraid of what other people would think about us being together. But now, I don't care. I want you, Finn. Always and forever' PB replied, her eyes slightly filling with tears, looking into Finns eyes deeply. 'You know me perfectly, PB' Finn whispered, leaning in and kissing PB deeply, PB not denying him, the two embracing each other, their hands interlocking, the moment wanting to last as long as possible. Their moment was interrupted when Jake knocked on the door. They stopped the kiss and looked at each other with a smile on both of their faces, then they walked hand in hand to the door, where Finn answered the door, letting Jake in as PB and Finn let go of each others hands. 'Hey you two love birds, we ready?' Jake asked, already accurately guessing what had happened between them two. 'Yeah, come on, lets go' Finn replied. Then they all walked out of the door, PB picking up the Gauntlet as they all felt ready and willing to die for their cause.

Suddenly, a big, blood red portal opened up in front of them. Screams from the portal filled the air as they were taken off guard by Abadeers early arrival. He was 2 hours early. A breaking of his promise. But then again, they all knew that Abadeer was a lying, cheating manipulating bastard. An army rose out of the portal, row after row of evil minions marching out, their hands filled with melee and archery weapons. At the back of the army was a giant podium, with Marceline on a chair on the podium, a brass spear in her hands, the tip of it red with the blood of a thousand souls. Behind her was Adabeer in his demon form, his beady eyes staring directly at the group, now feeling the challenge upon them. The Army stopped about 100 feet away from them, after Marceline rose her spear and banged it 3 times on the podium, the noise echoing far into the mountains of Ooo, where the Ice King was awoken by it while he was in a deep nap, but then quickly fell back into his slumber, dreaming about taking over the world. Abadeer stepped over his army, then changed back into his human form, meeting the group in a form they wouldn't be disgusted by.

'Hello all, how are we all today. I am doing fine by the way, if you wanted to know. I've heard that I might be getting a few more souls for my ball of broken souls' Abadeer nonchalantly told the group, his laid back attitude infuriating them more. 'Either kill yourself now, Abadeer or face our wrath' PB shouted at Abadeer, his smile widening by the anger of the cute, little Princess. 'Why, what do you have that could stop big ol' me?' He asked teasingly at them. 'This' PB replied, showing the gauntlet of Billy now encasing her right arm. Abadeers smile continued to grow. He replied by grabbing the gauntlet in as flash too quick for PB to dodge, then with his middle finger and thumb, crushed it, as well as PB's arm. PB screamed in pain, pulling back her now mangled arm. Finn and Jake's confidence soon fled them, now being scared for their lives now their only weapon was destroyed. 'Oops, now how did that happen. Oh wait, that's right, the real gauntlet of Billy was destroyed, wasn't it. The fake was made after the original battle, and although just as powerful, it wasn't indestructible. So as your chances of defeating me dwindle to zero, I'm going to let my army take care of you. See ya!' Abadeer waved goodbye to them as he grew wings and flew off as Marceline banged her spear 4 times, the Army now awakened and screaming, charging towards Finn and Jake, who were preoccupied with PB's broken arm. Jake, fly us away while I treat PB's arm!' Finn shouted.

Jake turned into a dragon and Finn and PB hopped on as the Army continued to charge at them, not relenting in their quest to kill them. Jake flew them all away from the castle as the Army started to charge the now empty Kingdom and set fire to Ooo. Jake went full speed back to their house, as Finn treated PB's arm with what limited supplies they had. As soon as they touched the ground in front of their house, Finn, with PB in his arms, and Jake rushed over to the tree house, which was guarded by the Ranicorns. However, as they reached the door, they were blown back by an unknown force. Finn then realised Beemo must of taken his words seriously and built a defense around the tree house. Finn was grateful for this, as now they had a tiny bit more time when the Army arrived when they did. 'Beemo! It's Finn and Jake' Finn shouted, his words not going unnoticed.

Beemo opened the window above them and gave them a thumbs up. They all heard him rush down the stairs and quickly open up the door and put down the shield. The group rushed in as Finn hurried over to the couch and set PB down as Jake told Beemo what had happened. They only had a couple of minutes spare to prepare. Jake and Beemo hastily agreed to fight the army with the Ranicorns for a bit while Finn stayed inside and helped PB. As all was agreed, the blood red portal was opened about 200 feet from their house, and the Army along with Marceline and Abadeer came marching into view.

'This is your last chance, Finn the Human. If you do not surrender, your death will not be pleasant and instant, it will be torturous and slow. My army outnumbers you 100:1. I have a whole underworld as my backup. You are a speck of dust on my path to ultimate power of the world' 'Abadeer!' Finn screamed out of the window. 'You are a worthless piece of scum. You deserve to die so there is no more pain. We will defeat you, and it shall be glorious. See you in hell, motherfucker!'

Marceline banged her spear 4 times, and the Army of the undead came charging towards the tree house. In response, the Ranicorn regiment, Jake and Beemo charged towards them as well, their heart and soul pouring into this. The battle instantly became tense as bones were thrown everywhere from the strong start of the regiment, however 2 hours in the battle turned ugly as the archery units took their toll on the Ranicorns, the creatures becoming bloody and injured quickly, the army taking back the ground they had lost at the start. Jake and Beemo soon afterwards had to retreat back, their bodies broken, their spirits crushed. Jake was bleeding badly and Beemo had nearly been torn apart. War wasn't pretty. Eventually, the regiment was pushed back to the house, where eventually the last 4 or 5 of them had to take shelter in the house as the shield was turned on, instantly frying hundreds of the Army. Jake and Beemo crawled their way upstairs and collapsed on the floor, their energy drained. Then, the minions crashed through the shield, the generator finally giving up, overheating into a melting mess. They instantly crashed through the door,charging straight through the remaining Ranicorns and charged toward Finn and Bubblegum. Finn picked PB up from the couch and ran to the stairs, but as he took the first couple of steps the minions grabbed PB from Finns arms and passed her along. Finn screamed in anguish, but he knew it was too late. He continued upstairs, where he rolled into his room and pushed a nearby cabinet in the doorway, blocking the army from progressing. He hid underneath his bed, his instincts putting him ahead of others, leaving Jake and Beemo in the open. He took a pen and napkin from next to him under the bed and started writing a note, to put in the tree for anyone who ventured here in the future to know what had happened.

_Hello Sir/Madam_

_My name is Finn the Human. I never thought the world would end. Again. But it had, and like before I'm helpless to stop. This time though, it was from something I didn't expect. All the bombs, bacon pancakes and Apple Pies couldn't protect me from her. She knew when to strike, and when she did, we weren't even able to stop. There was nothing to stop Marceline the Vampire Queen. But it hadn't always been this way. And I wish I could just go back and save myself from it all. It was fun at some points, I must admit (I did get laid, after all), but then again, I'd just fall back into the same trap. It's one of those moments where you think to yourself 'how could I fall for it?' and then you remember 'right, I'm stupid'. Being the last human and all, really I should be focused on learning about my former race and becoming smarter, but instead I'm falling in love with pieces of candy and a vampire. Ha, I can't believe I'm writing my story on an old napkin, huddled under the bed while the whole candy kingdom is trying to get inside my house, to kill me. All my friends, the people dearest to me, now against me. I probably only have days to live until they break in, and even If I last longer then that, I only have a few cans of food and a bit of candy. Even Jake is of no help, just a bloodied mess on the floor, his yellow skin stretched to it's limits, scars on his body. Beemo is right beside him, his circuits pulled out, screen cracked, both helpless. Just like I am. This is probably confusing to whoever is reading this, so I'll start from the beginning. The start of Nightmare. However I have to Clarify, I won't be staying here for more than a few more minutes. I can't even start my story. Because as soon as I'm finished here, I will disappear into the night. The Shadows begin here. I will have to betray my best friend, but I will eventually return. As a different person. As the Prince of the Night._

Finn finished the note and rolled it up. He got up from under the bed and pushed it between one of the cracks in the floorboards, then climbed up the stairs to the roof of the tree house. There, he crawled on the roof, and silently shimmied his way down to the back of the house, where no one could see him. Then, he stooped to the ground, where he searched for a latch. He quickly found it, then pulled it up, revealing a secret door covering an underground tunnel. He hopped into the tunnel and closed the latch, the entrance once again becoming invisible. He ran inside the tunnels, towards their destination; the old world. The ruins of the cities from the mushroom war. From there, his new quest began. The shadows began.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? One story ends, another begins. What have I gotten myself into. Oh well. Support for this story has been amazing, and people enjoying this sort of stuff makes me happy and confident. Thank you. Please review and follow me!**


	12. Next Story details

**Hello All,**

**I hope we are all enjoying a lovely summer break. Anyway, to the story; here are some answers:**

**1) The next story will be called 'The Shadows' and the first chapter is titled 'Sour Candy'.**

**2) This is a SEPARATE story to 'The Nightmare', so please, do not think chapters will be continued to be posted on this story, go to my profile, it'll be there.**

**3) The story will be placed 2 years after the events of 'The Nightmare'.**

**4) There WILL be Lemon.**

**5) Thank you for the AMAZING support. I am only a teen and I have gotten such great feedback, I mean 12,000 views, 24 Reviews, 26 Followers and 12 favourites is WAY more than ever expected when I started this in February. My story has literally gone global. I never knew so many people enjoyed this sort of stuff, but hay, you're all my bosses. It's weird how many adults are saying that our generation will miss out on a lot of things and are misguided, but really inside we're all normal and it's only a few that put the masses to shame.**

**If you do have any questions, please message me and I will get back to you hopefully within 24 hours, probably less. This has been an amazing story to write, and hopefully you have all enjoyed it. To write this story took a lot of effort, and many times I have thought of alternate endings, but eventually, I stuck to this one. Peace be with you, see you next time.**


	13. New story is now UP!

**Hi guys, Epical1442 here, just wanting to let you all know that the sequel to this story, The Shadows, has now been published. If your interested, please find it on my profile!**


End file.
